122913doirsami
08:53 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:53 -- 08:53 AA: Hi Doir! 08:54 GA: hi 08:54 AA: I need to ask you for a favor and then ask you a question. Would you mind? 08:55 GA: not at all, ask away 08:55 AA: Okay, the favor is just--would you please send me the code for your glasses? 08:55 AA: I'm going to try some alchemy stuff to see if I can make myself a pair. 08:55 GA: sure 08:55 -- galactoidArrival GA sends the code. -- 08:55 AA: Thanks. 08:55 AA: Okay, the question is a bit more complicated. 08:57 AA: I've been talking to Null about this whole "Moirail" thing, and we both think Balish REALLY needs one. And I was thinking about offering. 08:57 GA: okay 08:57 AA: But she says you're someone's Moirail, and I thought maybe since you're human like me, you might get some of the stuff the trolls do naturally and wouldn't think to talk about. 08:58 GA: well, it would definitely be best to get advice from as many trolls as possible, as well as me, but i can try 08:58 GA: basically, you help your moirail deal with their feelings, and their problems too 08:58 AA: Yeah. That part makes sense. That just sounds like being a good friend. 08:58 GA: it often involves papping, or shooshing, and calming them down, and also sitting on piles 08:58 GA: but its more than being friends 08:59 AA: "Papping?" 08:59 GA: its like, super best friends, up to a new level 08:59 AA: "Piles?" 08:59 GA: yeah like a pile of snow or a pile of suits or something 08:59 GA: and papping is sorta when you rub your hand on them to calm them 08:59 AA: Why....why would you sit in a pile of things? 08:59 GA: idk so youre both comfy and together 09:00 AA: I mean admittedly I fell asleep in a pile of wood shavings once, but that was an accident from not sleeping enough while I was carving a statue. 09:00 AA: I had a sore neck for a week after that. 09:00 GA: okay its a bit of a different pile 09:00 GA: not usually made from something like wood shavings 09:01 GA: but its not the pile thats important, its the intimacy and connection 09:01 GA: it's called 'romance' because what you and your moirail share is a special bond of feelings and helping each other 09:02 AA: But I kind of feel that way about all my friends! 09:02 GA: see this is where it gets hard to explain 09:02 AA: I guess that's why they kept saying I was a "paleslut" or "incessantly gray" or something. 09:02 GA: who said that? 09:02 GA: also, gray is ashen, not pale 09:02 AA: Okay, pale. Sorry. I get confused by this color terminology. 09:03 GA: eh, ive had it explained to me a lot more times than i can count, youll get it 09:03 AA: Balish said I was incessantly pale. Null sort of agreed. 09:03 GA: well, you kinda are 09:03 GA: but thats how humans tend to naturally be 09:04 AA: So but....trolls would get their feelings hurt if their "moirails" were listening to other people's problems and trying to help them feel better about them and stuff? 09:05 GA: yeah 09:05 AA: I mean man. What must they think of therapists? 09:05 GA: i dont think they have therapists 09:05 GA: like, im giving you advice and helping you, but this is just being friendly 09:06 GA: if you thought you were incapable and i was telling you you were and you would be great then it would be pale infidelity 09:06 GA: *were capable, i mean 09:06 GA: though, maybe thats not the best example 09:07 GA: trolls need moirails because they have murderous urges or whatever and if you fail to be a good moirail then people could die 09:07 AA: So what, if one of their friends says they're not feeling confident, they wouldn't tell them "You're the best!"? 09:07 AA: Unless they're "pale" for each other? 09:08 GA: well if your friend is confiding in you about their feelings its already infidelity 09:08 GA: thats why its so hard for humans, because we sort of naturally do it 09:08 AA: Man. Troll friendship is so weird. 09:09 GA: it might just be better to leave the duty for another troll if you dont think you can do it 09:09 GA: because this is serious business romantic stuff 09:09 AA: Maybe they wouldn't have such a problem with murderous urges if they would just talk about their problems with each other more! 09:09 GA: thats just how their society is, and why they need moirails 09:11 AA: Man. I really want to help them. But it sounds like if I try to help more than one of them....or even try to help one of them AND the friends I already have, they'd feel hurt and betrayed. :( 09:11 GA: its a big responsibility for that reason, yeah 09:12 AA: Maybe they have some sort of "Friends with (Emotional) Benefits" thing. I mean it's not a very nice thing to call someone, but I guess I don't have a problem being a "paleslut," since it seems like for humans it'd basically be a compliment! 09:13 GA: ehhhh its p derogatory, like calling someone a normal slut, so i wouldnt take it as a compliment 09:14 AA: Nope. Pale pride! 09:14 GA: um, okay 09:15 GA: well, i suggest talking it out with balish 09:15 GA: he's probably much better at explaining and showing you how moiraillegiance works than me, im just an amateur 09:15 AA: Hmm. Maybe. I'm not sure I'm going to offer to be his moirail, because I can't promise not to help someone else if they need me. But I'm going to keep trying to get him to open up. 09:16 GA: okay but if you mess this up there could be dire consequences 09:16 GA: im not sure exactly what, they were kinda vague on that, but i assume flipping out or something 09:17 GA: dont tell him you got advice from me, though, because he doesnt think im a good moirail 09:17 AA: What consequences? As long as I'm upfront about my intentions, I don't see how it's unfair to him. 09:17 AA: He can always keep turning me down when I offer, after all. 09:17 GA: yeah 09:17 GA: also, make sure beau is okay with you pursuing a pale relationship 09:17 AA: Oh, I already did. 09:18 GA: oh, good 09:18 GA: okay, i think you understand now 09:19 GA: good luck with your endeavors 09:19 AA: Yeah, I think so. Or at least I understand that I have to talk to Balish about it. 09:19 AA: Thanks, Doir 09:19 GA: see ya later, alligator 09:19 AA: You're one in a million, crocodillian! 09:19 GA: hehehe 09:19 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:19 --